soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxie Jones
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Junior Editor of Crimson | title = | residence = Scorpio-Drake Home Queen's Point Port Charles, New York | family = Jones family Scorpio family | parents = Frisco Jones Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (adoptive) | siblings = Georgie Jones | spouse = Matt Hunter (2012- ) | romances = Lucas Jones Jesse Beaudry Lucky Spencer Cooper Barrett Logan Hayes Damian Spinelli Johnny Zacchara Franco Matt Hunter | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Andrew Jones, Sr. (deceased) Cindy Jones Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez | aunts/uncles = Tony Jones (deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Robin Scorpio (adoptive) B. J. Jones Lucas Jones (adoptive) | relatives = Sean Donely (godfather) Anna Devane (godmother) Emma Drake (goddaughter) | species = }} Mariah Maximiliana "Maxie" Hunter (née Jones) is a fictional character (born onscreen October 31st, 1990) on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She is the oldest daughter of supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones. The character was originated by Robyn Richards in 1993, who played the character until 2004. Since 2005, the character has been portrayed by actress Kirsten Storms. Maxie is also one of the characters in the summer 2007 run of General Hospital: Night Shift, which premiered on July 12. Fictional character history Childhood Maxie was born on Halloween night in 1990 while her mother Felicia was stuck in her apartment window dressed as a clown. She was given the first name Maria in honor of Felicia's grandmother, who was Texas-based Mexican royalty with both Anglo and Aztec connections. The show has used the upper-class English pronunciation of Maria's name: ma-RYE-uh, with a long "i," like singer Mariah Carey, but the name is spelled Maria. Maxie's middle name, Maximiliana, was given in honor of Felicia's relative Maximilian. Felicia and Frisco initially called their daughter "Max," but "Maxie" was the nickname that stuck. Maxie's biggest story came in 1994 when she developed Kawasaki disease and required a heart transplant. Her cousin Barbara Jean "BJ" Jones was killed when her school van was hit by a drunk driver. BJ was declared brain dead, devastating her family and friends. Her heart was transplanted into Maxie. Fans consider that one of the most heartbreaking scenes on General Hospital was when BJ's father, Dr. Tony Jones, laid his head on Maxie's chest and listened to his daughter's heart beat within his niece (a similar emotional scene occurred in the hospital series "St. Elsewhere", when one episode ended with a doctor listening to the heartbeat of his now dead wife, as the heart beat inside a stranger patient). It was a storyline that won much critical acclaim and several awards. Maxie and her sister Georgie have been raised by Felicia and their stepfather Mac Scorpio. Their father Frisco has had little involvement with them. Although they kept Frisco's last name, both Maxie and Georgie have always considered Mac to be their father. Adolescence Maxie's first crush was on Lucky Spencer, but he didn't return her feelings and she was crushed. To get close to Lucky, she asked him to be her tutor. She even went as far as getting birth control pills and sneaking into Lucky's room. He gently told her he only thought of her as a friend. While Maxie babysat for Lulu Spencer, a fire broke out in the attic where she was playing while Maxie was outside on the phone. Maxie and Georgie were then sent away to Texas again. As a teenager and young woman, Maxie has been rebellious. She felt under a great amount of pressure to live for both her dead cousin BJ and herself because of the heart transplant. The burden has sometimes been too much. Maxie gave up on Lucky for a while with crushes on Nikolas Cassadine, Zander Smith, and a rich-but-rude Kyle Ratcliffe. Maxie and her little sister, Georgie took jobs as candy stripers at the hospital as an after school job. Maxie, trying to feel adult-like started dating troublemaker Kyle. Kyle persuaded her to steal pills from the hospital and ultimately she got caught. Still, even after promising Mac she'd stay away, Maxie began seeing Kyle again. Maxie desperately wanted him to like her, so she went to a party with him where they ended up almost having sex. But when Maxie backed out, Kyle lied and told everyone they slept together. Eventually the two made up and Maxie agreed to lose her virginity to him. What she didn't know was that Kyle set up a web cam to record the whole event for everyone at school to watch on the Internet. Afterwards Kyle was regretful of hurting Maxie and asked her to the prom. Mac didn't let her go and she ended up going with Dillon Quartermaine. When she found out that Georgie was planning on sleeping with Lucas Jones after the dance, a worried Maxie lured him into a kiss for Georgie to walk in on. Maxie befriended Zander, who she helped while he is on the run from the police. Although it never turned romantic, Maxie came to care deeply about Zander and was devastated when he was presumed dead after the Port Charles Hotel fire. Her first love and first serious relationship was with Jesse Beaudry. Jesse was a police officer, and was in trouble as a scapegoat for something that he did not do. Everyone believed that Jesse was the one who shot John Durant. Jesse and Maxie met, and she decided to help him hide from the cops. They were on the run together for a while, and when Jesse was exonerated of everything they decided to give the relationship a try. Although her father Mac, disapproved of the relationship, Maxie continued to see Jesse. Their love for each other grew even though it never was said aloud. In March 2006, Jesse and Maxie were at a carnival when Jesse was shot in the head. Jesse's gunshot wound left him brain dead, and he died. Jesse was the only man that Maxie ever truly loved and he returned her love. On the day of his funeral, Maxie received his Flag in his memory. Jesse was partners with Maxie's old crush, Lucky Spencer. And on the day of his funeral, she kissed him. Lucky Spencer Maxie started supplying her longtime crush Lucky Spencer with pills during the span of his addiction, and the two of them ended up sleeping together. Lucky promised Maxie love and respect and he even promised to leave his wife, Elizabeth Webber. In an effort to retain Lucky, Maxie claimed to be pregnant by Lucky after using a faulty Enduro condom manufactured by ELQ Industries. She also attempted suicide when Lucky finally told her he'd lied and used her. Her heavy drinking and attempt to sleep with Diego Sanchez Alcazar at a Halloween party left her pregnancy in doubt, however, as Diego surmised that she wasn't really pregnant, but that she simply needed to -be- pregnant. Maxie faked a miscarriage after a fall down the stairs but the truth about her fake pregnancy was discovered by Elizabeth. In the weeks that followed Maxie decided to put her life together. Maxie started to flirt with other guys, explaining to Lucky how she'd tried to get him to love her but that he wouldn't. She told him she'd moved on. She befriended Sam McCall and got a job in the Metro Court Fashion Store. She was only a month into the job when the hostage situation occurred. Metro Court Hostage Situation Armed gunmen swept through the Metro Court Hotel, claiming the event to be a robbery. All jewelry, cell phones, and PDA's were demanded to be handed over. Lead robber James Craig ordered two of his gunmen to get a briefcase out of the hotel vault, placed there by Lorenzo Alcazar. Maxie was used as a human shield. In the lobby, Sam McCall hit a button, which sealed the vault for twelve hours. One of the gunmen escaped the vault, but Maxie and the other gunman were trapped together. The gunman identified himself as Three. After the hostage situation ended, Maxie told everyone that Three was a hostage along with everyone else. Coop Barrett and Logan Hayes Three, whose real name is Coop Barrett, appeared in Maxie's bedroom after the hostage situation, claiming he had nowhere to go. Maxie agreed to shelter him until they could work things out. Jasper Jacks, hired Coop to work as a security guard. The Head of Security at the time, Max Giambetti, suspected Coop and did not trust him. Coop and Maxie's relationship grew and became more serious. But her hatred towards Lulu Spencer took priority. Seeing a threat in Coop and Lulu's friendly conversation triggered an intense jealously and insecurity. As a result, she tried to "encourage" Logan Hayes' relationship with Lulu. However, Logan saw through Maxie's plan, and wanted something in return. Sex with Maxie. Maxie said no but later agreed to sleep with Logan after he bedded Lulu. Eventually, Maxie called off the bet but Logan told her that he actually liked Lulu. Maxie told him to do whatever he wanted, but even Lulu deserved better than him and walked away and it seemed as if that was the last of the bet. Logan began falling for Lulu and slept with her. Maxie told Logan that if he didn't sleep with her, she would tell Lulu about the bet. Maxie and Logan slept together right then. While Lulu was there, Maxie came over and revealed the bet to Lulu and told her that she and Logan had already slept together. She even repeated what Lulu said to Logan after they had made love. Lulu was upset and broke up with Logan. Logan blamed Maxie for his failed relationship with Lulu. Coop walked in on Maxie and Logan passionately kissing, but didn't break up with her then. They finally broke up on September 7, 2007General Hospital, September 7, 2007. when Coop explained that he couldn't watch her self-destruct. She even admitted to her sister Georgie that she loves Coop. Black and White Ball & Text Message Killer, Aftermath and Cooper's Death Maxie decided to go to Nikolas Cassadine's Black and White Ball, which soon turns into a disaster. After Ric Lansing is impaled, everyone is told to stay in the ballroom. While a flash of lightning strikes, Anthony Zacchara grabbed Maxie and attempted to force her to play Russian Roulette. After tricking Zacchara, Maxie hit him over the head with a vase and ran to the parlor with the other guests. Later, Maxie went to the stables with Coop and Georgie. After the Black & White Ball, the citizens of Port Charles began to suspect that a killer was running loose after Leticia Juarez, Emily Quartermaine, and Carly Corinthos were strangled. Carly was the only one to have survived. Maxie was the next person to be attacked, and she only survived because Georgie saved her- however, she wasn't able to get a good look at the attacker. Maxie began to show a new appreciation for life after surviving, and she reconciled with Cooper. Mac gave them his blessing and they even spent Thanksgiving together- but Georgie began to suspect that Coop could be the Text Message Killer. She shared her suspicions with Maxie; Maxie defended Cooper and and the girls fought about it. When Maxie and Cooper shared a romantic night together, Maxie talked about Christmas and her childhood with Georgie. Sadly, her new appreciation for life turned to despair when Georgie was murdered by the killer after a text message was sent intended for Maxie. Maxie's world quickly began to fall apart; she was devastated and even hospitalized. Georgie's death brought Felicia, the girls' mother, back to Port Charles. Maxie gave an emotional eulogy at her sister's funeral, which quickly became bitter and angry, directed at her mother for abandoning them. Maxie grieved for a long time, having multiple breakdowns. Felicia eventually left town after unsuccessfully trying to find her daughter's killer and Maxie tried to move on with the help and support of those closest to her. As it started to look like Cooper was the Text Message Killer he and Maxie shared a last night together, she told him that "My world has gotten so dark and small... you're the only light left", and Cooper voiced his desire to take Maxie out of the country. When Maxie returned to Cooper's room, she found him hanging from the ceiling. The police closed the case, believing that Cooper was the Text Message Killer and had committed suicide, but Maxie refused to believe it. She worked with Spinelli to find the person who had killed Georgie and Coop. Once it was revealed that Diego Alczar was the killer, Maxie opened a Valentine's Day present she found in Cooper's room. It was a heart bracelet that Mac helped Cooper to pick out. The card read "You will always have a heart to fall back on... Mine. I love you - Coop". Maxie still wears the bracelet from time to time. Crimson Maxie decided to approach Kate Howard for a job because she wants a career in fashion. Kate hired her as her first assistant for her new magazine. Carly Corinthos asked Lulu to approach Kate for a job because she is jealous of Kate. Carly and Lulu tried to get Jasper Jacks to fire Maxie and make Kate hire Lulu instead but Kate refused to be bossed around by Carly and hired Lulu as second assistant. Lulu has tried to do her best to get Maxie fired and hardly ever shows up for work so Maxie has to fix her mistakes and cover for her to save both of them from being fired. Kate has made it clear to both Maxie and Lulu that she finds Maxie to be smart and capable and trusts her instincts and would give her the benefit of the doubt instead of Lulu. Claudia Zacchara found out that Maxie hates Lulu and approached her. She offered to pay Maxie twenty thousand dollars to sleep with her half-brother Johnny Zacchara and get Lulu to walk in and see it. Claudia promised to find many ways to get her near Johnny and she agreed to do so. Maxie called Johnny under a lie that it had something to do with Luke Spencer and got him to come over to Kate's office where she kissed him by force. She tried to get him to help her pick out a dress and asked him to escort to a party for Crimson but he refused. Johnny made it clear he was not interested in her and told her to leave him alone. However he sympathised with her after he ran into her and she told him she had gotten Georgie's acceptance letter to study abroad in Italy and now she could not go because she was dead. The two talked about who Georgie was and what Italy was like until Lulu saw them together and verbally attacked Maxie. Later Maxie, deceptively gets Lulu to agree to a bet where if she wins she gets to go on a date with Johnny but if she loses she will leave alone him for good. Maxie made the offer because she saw Johnny approaching them and knew he would overhear them. Johnny overhears and, annoyed with Lulu's lack of trust, agrees to go out on a date with Maxie just to spite Lulu for making bets on him. However Johnny did not go on the date with Maxie. Maxie was later forced to reveal the the deal she made with Claudia to Spinelli after Claudia attempted to blackmail her. The Cover Up Pact Now working for the Zaccharas, Logan Hayes began talks with Matt Hunter (a new doctor) about counterfeit drugs. Maxie catches them, and she and Logan argue. Afterwards, she warns the new doctor that Logan is bad news. Later that day Logan comes to the Crimson Office asking for Lulu back and blaming their failed relationship on Maxie. Lulu tells Logan that she is with Johnny now and that in a way, she is glad that he and Maxie slept together. Later that night, an angry and distraught Logan verbally abuses and physically attacks Maxie when she is alone in Kate's office, possibly with the intention of raping her. She attempts to defend herself but he is too strong and knocks her out. Fortunately, Logan never has a chance to proceed with his actions as he sees Lulu watching him beat Maxie through the window at Johnny and Claudia's new apartment. He calls her, and goes to make her give them another chance. Meanwhile, back inside the office, Johnny finds Maxie and returns her to consciousness, as Maxie then tells him who has attacked her. Johnny and Maxie realize that Logan must have went after Lulu. They head over to Johnny's apartment and find Logan already dead; Lulu had accidentally stabbed him in an act of self defense. The trio realize that they cannot prove there was an attack on the two women, and that Scott Baldwin will be out for blood, so they decide to cover up the murder. As they are planning, Claudia walks in. Johnny lies to her, claiming he was the one who killed Logan so Claudia goes on to help with the cover-up, believing to be protecting her brother. The Zacchara siblings dump the body in front of the clinic while longtime rivals Maxie and Lulu go to stage a fight at Kelly's for alibis. Despite their rivalry, Maxie starts to sympathize and show concern for the traumatized Lulu, afraid that she will lose her mind the same way Lulu's mother Laura did. Maxie and Spinelli After Coop's death, Maxie coerced Spinelli into helping her to investigate the death and find out who the real killer was. Spinelli was reluctant to help her, but he gave in when she revealed that Spinelli never really knew Georgie at all, and that while he was busy chasing Lulu, Georgie was clearly in love with him. Maxie and Spinelli began their investigation in Georgie's bedroom, where Spinelli realizes that he should have noticed Georgie's feelings for him. Maxie reveals to Spinelli how she really met Coop- confessing to him about Coop's role in the Metro Court Hostage Crisis- and they begin to think that Logan could very well be behind the murders of Leticia, Emily, and Georgie as well as the attempts on the lives of Maxie, Alexis, and Carly. When it was revealed that Diego Alcazar was the real Text Message Killer, he engaged in a fight with Maxie, Spinelli, and Nikolas, which ultimately led to his accidental death. After the investigation ended, Maxie and Spinelli remained friends; however, Maxie was unaware of Spinelli's growing feelings for her, and that in May he had admitted to Jason Morgan that he was in love with her. In late May, after getting sick and waking up in Maxie's bed. He thought they had sex. He told Maxie's friend Samantha McCall this and Sam asked Maxie and Maxie said no, she doesn't like him that way. Their friendship continued to grow; however, it was further put to the test when, after Maxie confided to Spinelli that Lulu, and not Johnny Zacchara, had killed Logan, the two had sex. Maxie immediately regretted it, seeing it as a betrayal of their friendship. After Spinelli was hit by a car during a stakeout, Maxie moved into Jason's penthouse to take care of him during his recovery from surgery. Jason confronted Maxie when he saw her looking for his gun; however, the subject of their conversation quickly turned to Spinelli. Maxie revealed how much he means to her and that he has made her see herself as a better person. References External links * [http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/maxie.php soap'central.'com Profile] Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scorpio family Category:Jones family Category:Port Charles characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Characters introduced in 1990 Category:1990 Character births Category:Female Characters